


Second chance

by Scared_Blob



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, M/M, Manipulation, Never Adopted AU, Noncon Drug Use, Other Addtional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Second Chances, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Drinking, dick really needs a hug now, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Blob/pseuds/Scared_Blob
Summary: After escaping juve and joining up with a gang of street kids. Dick grayson gets himself in a crappy situation when Black mask just so happens to be having some sort of deal in their newest safe house. This leaves dick grayson with a difficult situation that ends up in a deal between them. Black mask takes him and only him and leaves his second chance at a family behind.What dick doesn't realise is that he made a deal with the devil.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #dickgraysonweek on tumblr,i'll only be doing days 1 and 2 as it just so happens a friend of mine has his birthday on the 12th. I hope you enjoy this work.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader and good friend emma for reading this and then cursing at me.
> 
> The second chapter is inspired by the work
> 
> •no warnings•  
> Day 1 - Never adopted AU

He remembers how cold it was there. How lifeless the place seemed to be, even more so right after getting beat up by a couple of corrupt cops that didn't like the fact that he knew his parents death wasn't an accident. He saw the man that did it, running out of tent and when he threatened pops, he knew what he saw but he has now realized that it's better to just wait for a good moment to strike. He will, he'll find the man that killed his parents, he'll get his revenge, even if it'll make him meet his end too.

First however dick grayson had to leave this cold place, juvenile center is what they call it, apparently there weren't enough spaces in the orphanages. he knew that they really put him there because he was a _"gypsy freak"_ is what the guards said.

On the first day of juve, the other kids laughed and decided to try and push him around, he didn't want any of that so instead he kicked the taller kid in the balls made him drop onto his knees and then kneed his chin. Blood gushed out of his nose like a fountain as a friend of his pulled a punch nailing him in the cheek. The adrenaline flowing in him made it feel like it was just a light sting.

The guards pulled him and the other boy away from each (after a few more hits exchanged, maybe a few to many) and took him back to his room and stated that he wasn't getting any food today and staying in his room all day. The adrenaline dropped and and he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth, dick ran his tongue over his teeth making sure none of them were gone. Thank god.

Though this predicament meant he had a better chance at finding an effective way to escape and findout the guards routine. The bad side of it is that's it was just him and him alone. he had to hold onto zitka and try to focus on the important things.

He escaped by the fourth day. He learned the guards schedule, opened the vent in his room and knew when the food truck is coming in to deliver the new supplie as it just so happens that they were running out, quick. It was simple and effective, the hardest thing was focusing on escaping and not thinking about what to happened to his parents. If they got buried in a hole that everyone will forget or if they're was a funeral he couldn't attend because of being in his own hole.

He did though with ease, he's been practicing on his stealth, working out how loud or quiet he can be, making sure his breath is slient and that he can't be seen in the corners of a darkened room. Maybe a bit of an issue erupted with another kid so the guards changed up their schedule a bit but it wasn't the worst thing ever.

The issue after was whats next, how will he get food, where will he sleep, how will he get money.

It was difficult at first took a few attempts, a few miss haps and nearly getting caught and taking back. However, he had a pretty good grip on pick pocketing a couple of bills from any passing person on the street. He knew his parents would be disappointed if they could see him now but he had to survive. Even if he's being selfish about his own life. It's not like he has anyone left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After a scuffle with two douche bags attacking a pair of kids in one of the alleys in crime alley. That's when he was offered to join up.

"Thanks mister, you really helped us" said a boy about a year younger than Dick himself as he grabs his older sister's hand, older than Dick, while whipping off a bit of dirty from his cheek. He had cold bitten tan skin, his hoodie seeming to not hold up against the cold ruthlessness of gotham. His brown eyes shined upwards to Dick, showing the wetness in them. The poor kid.

"I didn't do much, it just wasn't a fair fight" answered Dick a way of protecting against the warm feeling he got from helping someone. He wasn't a hero and he accepted that ages ago.

"It wasn't too shabby, the name's Char and this guy here is my lil brother, Al, wanna come hang with us for a bit at least for helping us" The girl was older and taller than him, a warmer brown colour than the Al kid but the same brown eyes that studied him with warmth. Though still, Dick wasn't sure about it first but after agreeing and following them to fire stairs leading to the roof and looking down at night life. It was the first time that Richard felt even the smallest bit of peace he had in long time. It also reminded him of flying with his parents.

"And that's when billy fell flat on his face making the whole gang laugh and tease hi--" "Dick are you alright" asked Char cutting off Al from his story.

"Yeah i'm fine. Alright. Just somethings that i haven't thought of in awhile.... by chance do you guys know where the cemetery is here?" Char looked at him with a slight bit of pity but mostly understanding. Nodding she turned to Al asking him to go back to their gangs safe house. Noding back Al grins at Dick waving goodbye and he gives him the best one he can back.

Char turns to Dick, gesturing to follow her. It takes some time and a few alleys but they get to the front gate of gotham cemetery. Dick jumps over the gate fliping side ways and landing on his feet on the other side. "I shouldn't be long" He says as Char nods at him.

Following the path down he goes to where he can see that newer graves are being set out as that's the most likely place that they were buried. Going down it until it's near enough the end he spots a golden glimmer that looks a lot like the the word 'Grayson'. Hopeful he takes a closer look to the golden writing on the headstone.

Their here. Mary Grayson and John Richard Grayson. His parents, they were buried, someone did it and whoever it was he couldn't thank them enough for it. The relief that washes over him is cut short by his ball of grief he wasn't allowed to let out before just rushing through him. He drops to his knees and just lets his tears finally run down his face. Broken and messy whimpers and sobs are let out very few mintues as he kneels infront of them.

After sometime of mumbling to the dead gravestones he picks himself up and heads back to Char jumping over the same front gate. " ready to head dick"  
"Yeah char" Dick answers back solemnly.

"You know i wanted to ask you about this before but wanna join up with us" Char offers as they walk. Dick takes his time to think about this, this is the first time in a long time he feels like there is a chance of making friends that aren't gonna stab him in the back or use him and throw him away after their done. It's something he's wanted for a long time, something he can rely on that won't make he feel so. Alone, Anymore. Not anymore.

Dick feels his old signature grin sterch on his face as he looks at char "sure sounds like fun". Char looks at him with the same shit eating grin as she starts running "well you can join if you can keep up dickie" she shouts at him from behind her. Picking up on his speed he starts running behind char as she leads the way to what he guesses is the gangs place, laughing, jumping, climbing just things dick hasn't had fun doing in a long time. As of this moment Dick feels a calm familiar feeling takeover that comforts him, that he can take a break once in a while.

Once they reach what appears to be the roof of an abandoned apartment complex, Char opens the roof door will quiping at Dick "ladies first" a gentleman bow added to it. "Thank you kind ma'am" answers Dick teasing her for her age. An "Oi" comes from behind him as Char joins him with a poke to the shoulder, he fakes a yelps and pokes her back.

They arrive at the gangs' place, which is a just an old apartment that is set up with blankets, some leftover furniture and a few other things like bags filled with different kinds of things, the windows are boarded up. Dick feels a little self conscious as the five other people in the room all turn to look at him and Char walking in. He recognizes Al sitting on the roughed up couch in what he assumes used to be a living room. "Dick, Char, hey guys" Al says smiling,excited to see them. The four other people look over to Char looking like they await an explanation.

Char clicks her fingers " oh yeah, guys this is Dick, he helped me and Al against these two assholes and the newest member of our group" she finishes as her pace skims over the whole 'new member bit'. Added to it was a big smile stenching over her face. Everyone stays silent for a while longer.

That is until an older boy leans on the cracked wall behind him "Does the lad even know anything on what we do" a surprisingly thick english accent leaves the boy. " not yet but he seems like he'll learn fast" Char turns to grin at him. She looks back at Dick " that guy with brown hair with the english accent is dani, it's a weird spelling, he's the oldest of us, outside this room we call him Drop" she points at him. The boy looked at Dick with interested grey eyes, making him shuffle a bit.

"The guy in the red hoodie and black hair is jay or red again outside this room, he's one of the younger guys, he can be a bit thick headed but he's a good kid," jay just puffs out some air and seems to scan over dick with sharp greenish blue eyes. It makes Dick feel uncomfortable at being studied like a bird in a cage.

"The guy that's blonde is billy or maso, he's from the quieter bunch, but he is really talkative sometimes" Char points at the boy who is the farthest away from Dick, the said boys' green eyes looks over him with a light smile on his lips. It makes Dick grin back. " the girl with ginger hair is lizzie or luck , she's pretty chill" the girl gets back to what she is doing as a small beeping noise comes from in front of her that Dick can't see. He can see pale fingers messing with something. "You already know Al but can call him A and me charm outside" she grins "charming" Dick answers that gets a snicker from all of them." Like that hasn't been done before, might wanna look over your material" jays says as he rolls his eyes.

"Phew now that we're though those intros lets get some rest, a busy day awaits us tomorrow"

\--------------‐----------------------------------------------

Turns out that Dick joined up with a group of people that are just trying to survive gotham like him. It's great fun and he's learned a lot from them, their like his family and to them he's theirs too. He even got his own fun codename that's robin, he decided to use the nickname his parents gave, in a way to not forget them. He also got really close to jay as he and him got to talk a whole bunch as usually they'd get paired up, he told jay about him and jay about himself. Jay even allowed him to nickname him little wing. He finally feels like this is his second chance to start over, he can finally protect the people he cares about.

They have to change their safe houses from time to time as to not get tracked by anyone that they might have a grung aganist them such as ol' Maskie. They might have screwed with his business by accident from time to time but maybe if he wasn't such a dickhead they wouldn't do as often. Red in particular doesn't like the guy but who can blame, Robin definitely ain't a big fan of him either so no complains from him.

As of current their safe house is located on a higer floor of an old warehouse it has a nice set up and it's pretty comfy. They usually start on doing errands and jobs in the morning and nearer the afternoon they do a few dirty tasks if needed. Certain deliveries just pay more and if it means his own little family is able to survive then he'll be selfish this once.

What they weren't execpting is that in the middle of night while taking shifts on watch, Char and Al are waking everyone up, Robin groans a bit but Drop puts a hand over his mouth, he looks up to see Drop putting up a finger to his own mouth, nodding Dani drops his finger and moves onto waking up lizzie. Dick moves across quietly to Char.

"what's going on Charm", "a group of people entered the warehouses a couple mintues ago, i have a feeling theres a deal going on here, think you could quickly check out what's happening, while we sercure a way out" calmly Char asks him. He nods quickly grabing his phone to make sure that he is notified once they are ready to leave.

He stalks out onto the catwalk trying to stay on the more shadow side of it as the moon helps brighting up the largest area of the room underneath him. He moves downwards to the leftover dusty crates, sticking to the shadows like glue. As he gets closer to the center he is able to make out a few figures and can hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

_".....there the highest quality..."_

_"...nothing extra added only the purest..."_

_"... how much for..."_

Sounds like drug deal to Robin but now he has to figure out who's doing it, so he moves closer. Robin stops moving once his foot kicks a bit of a pipe sticking out making a small noise. It feels like the whole room drops a few degrees as a voice you'd associate with a knuklehead shouts out "who's there", a rough voice gruffs out "better not be the bat". "Go and check over the perimeter while we finish up here boys" says a voice he'd recognize anytime. Black mask.

Shit, this isn't looking good, he better get up that pipe and report back. He grabs at the rusted pipe and climbs until he is stable enough and far enough from them to grab his phone. He waits until the other line clicks "whats up Robin we're close to finding a way through". "charm, Black fucking Mask that's what's here, theirs no way you guys are gonna get out easily, i'll cause a bit of havoc, to get them all here so that you guys can get out". " Robin you fuck, we aren't gonna letting you do that especially if it's black mask" over the line it sounds like jay grits out "black mask. Of course."

"Listen it'll be fine charming, you know i've always been one to escape everything that comes at me" he grins even though she isn't there, sort of a way to reassure himself. Silence. "Okay Robin but godamnit you better get out of their without a scracth so i can smack you for acting like a hero" she hisses "okay-okay i will charm, see you soon" and the line clicks off.

Dick takes in a deep breath. Right he just has to buy them time. That's all. "Boss some of the boys saw a group of kids exiting from the left side roof" "it's those brats, tell them to get them and bring them here" barks out black mask sounding irritated.

 _Shit_.

 _Fuck_.

Even though he has no plan he moves quickly and smoothly like the air and jumps down onto the guy about to radio over the instruction. A grunt as the man falls to the ground knocking him out cold. Robin quickly jumps up as black mask signals at his lackys to aim in his direction. A rain of bullets starts to befall dick as he rushed back into the dark trying to hide his location he hears some of the crates behind him break as he zooms past them fliping and jumping until it seems to quiet down. He pauses.

"Come out birdie, no reason to hide, just wanna ask a few questions" mask's voice is razor sharp, it stings to hear it making Robin's feel clamy with cold sweat as he worries about his friends. He feels a vibration in his pocket, be opens his phone:

"DICKHEAD WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON MEETS US HERE ALREADY" relief washes over him. Phew their fine.

It's little wing, he decides to text back with "i'll be over in a minute,little wing"

He looks around as he hears someone walking on his 2 o'clock, deciding that it's time to get out he rushes through, skipping his usual theatrics and opting on instead making it out without a nasty bullet hole, he can't be bothered dealing with that as of now or ever.

What he doesn't expect is to land and be smacked off his feet by a heavy mass. "I just wanted to ask some questions, lil' bridie" black mask hovers over him. Dick instantly goes into fight mode and knees mask in the stomach and then follows up with an upper cut as to move him to the ground easier so that Dick could escape. Dick gets up quickly rushing away and dodging whatever shots black mask aims in his direction. He hears him scream " come on boys, get him!"

It's fine. Everything's fine. He just has a bit more and then he'll be back safe with them, back with his family. His second chance.

He's moving through the shadows he knows so well when his phone vibrates, he picks it up;

"I'd recommend getting back here, i wouldn't want to dirty the floor without your audience, Robin"

_He froze in place. He couldn't breath. Move. Think. Nothing. His mind blank._

_Fuck._

"Don't you fucking dare, mask" he hisses at the voice. " i wouldn't recommend talking to me like that, boy. I'm the one holding the gun to these brats heads" he grits out. A tud and a groan can be heard over the moment of silence. Bastard.

Well Dick just ran out of options, how could this get so fucked. Damnit. " i'm heading there they better not be hurt, mask" he clicks off.

He's rushing all the way back, he's trying to think up a plan but his mind is blank, he can't think with the idea of his family being indanger, hurt or de...

No  
no  
no time for this, he needs to focus more than he ever has to save them.

He slows down as he sees mask standing their waving his gun about, he turns around smirking and pointing a gun at Al "so, robin finally joins us." Pressing the hard edge of the gun against Al's head harder. "Leave him alone you cunt" says dani. It gets him a kick to the stomach from one of mask's lackeys.

"Right let's calm down, whatcha want from us black mask?" Dick says looking over all of them, jason had a bruise forming on his cheek, dani is breathing heavily while trying to pick himself up, char is glaring at the back of the skull shaped mask, lizzie and billy look fearful, Al is tearing up already. It didn't matter, everything combined into a fiery heat running through him making his teeth grit together.

"See one day i was minding my own business and cleaning up after a bat infestation when suddenly, i get a phone call about a group of brats that have stuck their little noses into my business like snoby little kids. You know, robin,which has been the biggest pain, this one right here as well as you, of course". He grabs jay by the hair as he more so grunts out the end of his speech. Obviously irritated.

The spiteful boy tries to fight against it, a little whimper from him has Dick's hands feeling itchy. How he would love to wipe the floor with black mask, he'd be doing everyone a favour. Prick deserves it.

"See i didn't expect to have this opportunity walk right into my hands, i must be having quite the luck today, so right now i'm deciding on what to do as to give an example of what happens when you cross me, birdie" he pushes jason in front of dick "how about i use this kid, after all he is a pain to my work and would make a great example. Though i might just end up doing it to the rest of you" black mask cocks his gun. As he flips the safety off and takes aim towards jay's head, the boy is kneeling in front of mask. Jay even though he's trying to stay netural and looking at the ground, Dick can see the trembles and shivers as a silent cry of fear.

Robin move in, pushing jay down and covering him, just as the man shoots. mask hits his shoulder his but thankfully, misses jay.

He bites back a scream and instead plants his arms firmly on the ground and whimpers at the stinging, tearing pain of the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

" _Stupid bird_ , that was meant for little Red" Black mask says sadistically.

"What the-- fuck it hu-- shit-" it takes Dick second to focus on breathing and trying to ignore how he can feel Jay trying to hide his shaking.

"listen.. we can make a deal,.. mask" Dick rushes out, breathing heavily as he fights the pain.

"Rob you can't---" Char started but was cut off by a back hand from black mask.

"What the fuck do y---" Dick begins, anger finally breaking the careful sewn seams.

"What's the deal, Robin" mask cuts Dick off as he looks at Dick with fierce eyes that make him want to shiver, it feel like they can see everything. Their cold,colder than gotham city winters that freezes his hands still but burn his face as if it was boiling hot.

"You take me. Only me. And leave the rest behind." Dick starts off. "Haven't i been a bigger pain than any of them, what about the arm deal you had with carmine that i interrupted, that must have been very embarrassing, right maskie" Dick teases, a shit eating grin plastered on his face by the end of it.  
"He must really see you as nothing but a cockroach if a kid was able to stop your men" he chuckles near the end knowing that it pushed on the mans ego.

It ticks off black mask in an instant as he kicks dick's arm, making him take a sharp in take of breath as he rolls over onto his back as to not fall flat on his face. Black mask steps over jay's form, places his foot onto of his chest and rubs his heel inbetween his ribs,pressing down harshly.

"Sure birdy but i can promise you'll have hell of a time with me, it'd be waste if i didn't accept" mask smirks down at him a certain twinkle in his eye. Mask grabs him by the neck and lifts him up, sometimes he forgets how strong mask really is, as of right now he can for sure remember when he can't get any air in his lungs.

Mask hovers near his ear " i'll make sure take care of you, _pretty bird_ " his breath tickles his ear. Dick tries to gasp for more air but it's impossible, his vision is darkening, he tries to listen to what maks is saying but it's getting more and more difficult until he completely blanks from everything.


	2. Bottom!dickgrayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags.
> 
> I decided that instead of writing the more sadistic, roman,i chose to write him as manipulative and just a prick.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Edit: This was inspired by eating away by WithTheKeyIsKing, i did link it but for some reason it it just stopped working and i didn't check on this story for a while, i'm sorry for that please go read their writing it's wonderful.

Gasp.

Dick can feel air enter his lungs. The sweet air that was stolen from him. His head hurts from the sudden influx of air entering, leaving him with a flaring ache.

He tries to open his eyes but for some reason he can't. He attempts to move his body but it's tied down to what feels to be a chair. 'Blindfolded' his instincts decided is the reason he can't see, he takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly, right. His shoulder stings anytime he moves it but he can feel that it was stiched and patched up, the ghost of hands around his neck taunt him, haunting him with their perverse intent of stealing away his breath.

Dick moves his wirsts, checking the strength as well as tightness of his bonds. Whoever tied him, doesn't know him at all. With the rush that comes with the possibility to escape, dick pops one thumb and then the other one, managing to flee from the hold the chair had on his hands.

Reaching up fliging his blindfold off and glance around the room. He starts to take off the binds on his ankles as the sound of a door opening behind him reaches his ears.

Quickly finishing with the last knot, he stands up and turns around to see black mask on the phone, not looking at him yet. Taking this as his time to escape, he tries to dash towards the window, where he can see the roof of a smalled building close enough to jump to. However, at the cock of a very familiar semi automatic, he stops. Thanks to the gang and living on the streets, he's learned quite a few different gun types and the different sounds they make.

He weighs his chances, with the exhaustion he feels and the bullet wound he already has might slow him down too much and cause him another one. "I wouldn't do that, Richard". "Did you look up my records, mask? Don't you think it's questionable and a smig creepy" smoothly saying his words, he turns around to face mask who is seemingly unaffected by his comment. there is black mask, standing in his white suit, black collared shirt and just as expected gun in hand pointed in Dick's direction. "Course, i did. If i was gonna bring in a pet then i should check were it has been." Mask answers back. "Well it'd be only fair if you know my name for me to know yours" Dick answers back. He doesn't try to think about the shiver that went down his back at the word 'pet' or the fact he can feel his hands start to sweat. He can hear mask finishing up the phone call. Prick ignored him.

It goes silent for a second as the only sound left is careful foot steps, constructed in such a way to cause Robin to feel anxious and unsteady at how unpredictable black mask can be. Dick moves backwards until he hits the desk he looks down at the dark wood covered in mesmerising patterns.

Dick hears a cabinet open, a clink of glass as a "care for a drink, Richard" sounds towards him, his name causing a shiver. Dick looks up at mask, the man stares back his gaze glinting in a certain way that is just plain uncomfortable to dick. It feels like its peeling him apart."You do realise i'm only 16 or did not pay enough attention to that detail"

"I'll take that as a yes then" black mask turns back to the small table holding an expensive looking bottle of something alcoholic and two glasses. Filling up one and then the other one seems too loud for this too quiet room, the tense atmosphere coils around Dick leaving him suffocated. Hands around his neck flash into his memory causing him to take a deep breath, assuring himself that he can breath just as always.

He focus back when he hears foot steps in front of him coming closer and becoming louder. He composes himself, never let them know your scared, char's voice sounds in his head causing him a second of sadness at his loss. At least their not here, their safe. His eyes fill with determination as he looks at mask, follows his hand to the drink that is outstretched in front of him. 

He takes it, avoiding the mans hand and takes a sip, the man places his glass on his desk, before shrugging his white suit jacket off. Leaving him in a black vest matching his shirt and tie. He can see a glimpse of the holders for mask's guns under his suit jacket. Mask sits on the seat that was next to the one he woke up on. Same dark wood with black cushions to give false comfort. As if he's safe here, he might as well be in a lion's den.

Black mask gestures to the other seat, as dick hesitates, it would be better to just go with what the man wants for now until he can get out. Falling onto the seat dick just realizes how big mask is, even just sitting down he dwarfs him, reminding him of how he is still a stupid kid that'll probably will regret this deal someday soon. He takes another sip.

"I'm suprised you don't know my name, I thought i'm big enough of a deal for you brats that you'd know". pause. "Especially with the amount of times you've fucked with my business." Dick picks up on the irritation in the man's voice. "Guess you weren't as important as you thought" The boy shrugs off, taking another sip, a small victory at how the man just walked into that comment. He can see mask's grip tighten on the arm of his chair, then it relaxes, a weird calm takes over the man. The man takes a sip as well. Dick doesn't trust it one bit.

"We had to knock them out, they started to put up quite the fight, have to give them props for that, they sure like keeping you around" he stops. " You are quite the little wonder." "You have skills, talent, can sure distract and fight." Dick hates that this little bit of praise makes a warm feeling bloom in him, he tells himself it's the liquor starting to work and takes another sip.

'You did good little lad' dani would tell him in his english accent that was filled with admiration, anytime he'd do something like finish all his deliveries early. Sometimes he would even get a pat on the back. He promises himself he'll be back with them soon.

"Overall their safe expect for a few sore spots. You know an interesting thing i learned from looking you up Robin, you poor boy, your parents weren't in an accident, they were killed weren't they" Dick stills like a warm corpse going cold. "By who did you say again, a tony. tony. tony zucco, right. Thats the name you overheard" mask had a gentle tone messing with his fizzing brain from the alcohol that started to give him a buzz. "You know what richard, i believe you, a greedy man like him would sure do that" black mask stands up and starts to circle around dick. 

The words 'i believe you' stick in Robin's mind as he just seems to zero on them, the only other people that believed him was the gang but for someone like black mask and not the police. It makes him down the rest of his glass to chase away the growing pit of grief, instead desiring that warm, fuzy feeling the alcohol gives him. He slams it down on he chairs' arm, regretting it when the noise just seems too loud making him dizzy. Mask stops in front of him, his disfocusing eyes that feel too wet make it hard to see anything that isn't blurry. He feels a leather-gloved finger under his chin lifting it up for the person to be able to see his face.

He feels a leather thumb swiping under his one of eyes, he didn't realise he was full on crying, the swipe makes him close his eye. Only opening once the thumb moves onto the other eye. His sight clearer now, he can see black mask staring at him, dick feels a hands moving his black hair away from his eyes completely. "Poor pretty birdy, there's no need to cry" bright blue filled with watery sadness stare up at black mask. Dick swears he could've heared a intake that sounded a lot like 'beautiful' but he doesn't trust his intoxicated brain. "It's roman"

"What" he mumbles out, his brain has stopped functioning. "That's my name, birdy, it's roman sionis" black mask or roman says slowly as if he was talking to a toddler, petting Robin's hair in gentle strokes. Roman leans downwards next his ear "i'll make sure you'll remember it" there's something that Dick's emotional exhaustion can't figure out in the man's tone of voice. It's like it wasn't directed to dick but more to roman himself. 

"Come on birdy, up you get, it seems i gave you a bit too much" roman insists in a voice more fitting of a father scolding a child than the man that it comes from. Roman is pulling dick's arm upward, it feels to sudden making the room spin too much that Dick grabs onto roman's vest. Dick notices that he barely reaches his shoulders, he feels small and vulnerable next the bigger, muscular man. Roman embraces his waist helping dick stabilise. The man smells too much like blood and gunpowder, making dick cringe away from the man as much as the arm allows it.

Slowly they start walking towards the looming dark wood doors, not that dick pays attention too occupied by the warmth that surrounds him and the one in his brain. Too warm he would say but it's been too long since he felt like this, last time it was right before. 

Right before his parents' last preformance, he feels himself tear up again as he grips roman tighter. 

Roman can feel himself grin, it was too easy to exploit his issues, too much fun. The way that the richard looked all confused and broken, well it made his trousers a bit too tight. Who can blame him the boy would make any man sin and roman, well, he isn't a saint or a man of god. He would most definitely not mind having the boy. He would make sure that even if the boy leaves that it stays in his mind that he is his and his alone. 

At first he wanted to torture the kid a bit and then just dump him at brothel, make sure the kid learns his lesson at crossing him, while doped up on drugs for the rest of his life. Now however after reading up about the kid and seeing him, his issues and his reaction. Roman might be just want a lot more from the boy than making him a simple example.

He signals his guards away as he leads Richard through his penthouse, towards the bed. The best part is that in Richard's documents it stated that bruce wayne of all people wanted to adopted the kid but after the boy escaped it didn't go through. Possessing something that bruce wayne wanted but couldn't gave roman a different sort of high. He guided the boy down onto the bed, sitting upwards so that roman can start working on his clothes.

He tries to not cry even more as he remembers the circus and the gang and.. just everything good that made him feel safe, like this warmth. He gets settled down on something soft and squishy, he just wants to stop feeling so hurt. He feels roman's leather gloves pull his chin up lightly pressing something cold to his lips " it'll help you sleep and feel comfortable, birdy" roman smoothly tells him. Dick attempts to grab the glass but his body feels so heavy, instead he opens his mouth and let's the man pour the liquid into his mouth. It takes a few gulps but it seems roman is satisfied and leaves dick alone for a moment.

He's partially wary of himself as he feels hands move his shirt upwards, making him flinch from the cold. "Roman what are you..." he tries to mumble but his brain feels like it was stuffed with cotton only reacting as he feels the drag up his too sensitive body. Drugged a distant voice tells him but he can't focus with the continuous sensation of hands on his body. "Just helping you out of your clothes, just stay still and be a good boy, sweetie" romans voice sounds so gently and soft that dick follows along. He wants to be good, he's so desperate to be good.

It's his shirt then his belt, his zipper sounds near silent that he barely realizes it until roman tells him to hold onto him and stand up. He nods grabbing his shoulders, as the man drags his trousers down. He sits dick down again and whispers in his ears "good boy" that makes him tremble and shift on the soft bed causing sparks to shoot up his spine. Mask finishes taking his shoes, trousers and socks down. Hands tail up his legs, skimming over his knee and going down his thighs. It sends tingles to the place between his legs as the hands trace circles on his hips. 

"What's this, baby" Roman's hand falls on the front of his boxers, his cock starting to awaken. It makes Dick turn red at the realisation as a whimper sounds from his mouth. Roman lightly chuckles and starts stroking him through his boxers as he breaths into his ear "i'll take care of you baby" and other things like "you're such good boy for daddy". He builds up speed. The sensations are too much for him, he wants to back on his cloud. 

Roman takes of his underwear off, a small "no" leaves dick as a hand clasps on his hardened cock a silent scream leaves dick, right there and then but the hand just keeps moving. Roman pushes dick down as he hovers over him, he presses kisses to the boys neck, making him whimper and moan at the feeling. Dick attempts to push against roman but a sharp twist of the mans hand has him gripping the bed sheets instead, trying to shift away from the man's cold leather hands.

He's moved up closer to center of the bed, flips onto his stomach as a pillow is put underneath him, rubbing him in the most uncomfortable way. It feels less and less like it's happening to him, all he wants is to close his eyes and to see the gang again, just be away from roman. 

Hands run down his back until his hip, softly petting there. Until one grips his cheek, rubbing, massaging it making dick shiver and whimper as it's just way too much for him. He just wants to rest. A draw opening sounds from somewhere in his distant ears but he can't focus with the hand on his ass.

He feels something cold at his entrance, rubbing it over, making him try to shift away. The hand that was squeezinghim slaps his ass with a little too much strength. "Stay still sweetheart, it'll just feel a little weird for a bit but you'll feel good soon" that soft gentle voice sounds strained. Kisses trailed against his back as something enters him.

One finger covered in something wiggles it's way in leaving Dick to whimper as it feels too big for him. An encouraging voice tells how good he's handling it, how much of a good boy he is being, which maked his blood rush, his heart feels like it'll explode. The soft kisses turn into light bits and sucks, covering his back in pink-red patches. Too much. 

After sometime a second finger enters him making him shift, "it hurts.. don't want it.." dick mumbles as roman starts moving his fingers in and out, and scissoring him open. "It won't soon, baby boy, just relax" Dick listens to Roman's voice trying to relax. That is until the fingers inside hit a bundle of nerves that makes him shake with want, "roman"he sharply moan. The man growls next to his ear, making the boy whimper "say daddy instead, baby, come one will do it that for me?"

His fingers speed up as he adds a third, hitting that bundle constantly making dick moan out louder and louder everytime. He feels close again "daddy please let me.." Dick can feel it just about hit when the finger inside him pull out, leaving him uncomfortably empty. He whimpers at the lose sounding like a greedy child. Roman makes a clicking sound as if to show his disapproval "wait for daddy, sweetheart". 

Dick feels cold as as roman shifts off of him, he shivers and tries to move his hips forward for friction, earning him a slap on his right ass check as roman grunts out something along the lines of "stay still".

After a few mintues of a belt clicking open and a zipper opening, Dick feels something big next his entrance. It's burning hot, but seems too big to fit in him. The heavy mass returns "it's fine baby boy, just relax and let daddy take care of the rest tonight" it takes only a moment for roman's cock to start entering him slowly, soft kisses, sickly sweet whispers of comfort make him nauseous but at the same time it feels like he's being filled with the warmth he is so desperate to have. He feels so full already.

Once fully seated roman grunts loudly in Dick's ear. The boy withers from how full he feels. Fuck, he's tighter than any whore he would use (condom, of course doesn't know where the bitch has been) after all money gets him a lot things in this world but having Richard underneath him all spread out and moaning with need. He won't probably be able to have just anyone for a while, even if no will compare to the boy.

He beginnings with a steady pace that quickly turns rougher and faster as his own needs grow. The boy underneath him moans, his hands twisting in the sheets,his blue eyes so lovely, his full and pink lips, as he pants for air. "You're quite the slut, aren't you, sucking me in like a common whore" he growls into the boy's ears, he whimpers and moans as roman slides back in. He'll never forget this image, the boy is absolutely intoxicating, better than probably most if not all of the drugs he sends out into gotham streets.

"Daddy.. please slow--" Dick is cut off as Roman nails that place again. He moans out louder than ever, which in turn makes the man to go even fast hitting that place with every thrust. The kisses turn into rough bites and sucks, a hand grips his hair back, lifting it him up. Roman puts his mouth on the boys neck as he continues to leave his mark. 

"Please, please, daddy! let me.." Dick whines, begging roman to let him release the pent up heat in this stomach. The grip on his hip tightens even more, the man moves his hand from his hair in favour for his neck and starts to squeeze. Dick feels his vision start darken as the grips gets tigther, the thrusts get even fast and rougher, he chokes out moans and incoherent words. He's so close now that he'll just let out any moment. 

Roman breaths into his ear, breath warm "cum for me, sweetheart" and he does, tries to moan out a loud "daddy!!" but the grip on his throat makes it sound squeaky. He feels a stinging pain in between were his neck and shoulders meet as well as a filling heat inside his stomach. He doesn't give much care as his vision is still white and his ears are still ringing, his head hits the bed and he can't be bothered moving. He pants loudly.

After a couple minutes he hears soft murmurs of praise, a hand stroking his head before he feels his body being moved around. He's just too tired, he can't help closing his eyes and coiling around the warm body that he feels close to him.

His mind for just a second goes to his parents, the circus, his gang but as soon as it comes it goes and he falls into the dark.

——————————————————

He twists awake, opening his eyes, too bright. He blinks a few times and moves to leave the bed but a strike of pain hits him, making him sharply take in air.

What the fuck. That's when it hits. Everything that happen last night and continued to happen ( he remembers half waking up a couple times) he puts a hand in his mouth as he looks around the penthouse for a bathroom. 

Spoting a white door he rushes towards it, noticing how sweaty and sticky he feels, reaches the toilet and lets the burning acid of his empty stomache rush down his throat. He coughs, choking as he remembers more and more, tears sting the corners of his eyes, slowly traveling down, contrasting the speed his brain is running at. 

He doesn't know how long he just sits their on th floor, his hands tugging at his hair as he tries work through what happened. He decides to move back into the bigger room in hope of finding his clothes. When he enters back he sees them scattered on the floor. Feeling empty and embarrassed, i'm sorry guys repeating in his head, he starts to put them own as a way to forget the stickiness in between his legs. To protect himself from the stinging cold of shame. 

Fucking moaned and begged for the worst things. Shit.

He takes a deep breath feeling slightly better from not being exposed anymore. He looks around, seeing roman nowhere, he walks towards the big dark doors, putting his ear to them. Silence. He decides to risk opening the door to see the room empty. He looks towards the desk to see his phone laying there.He bolts grabbing it on his way to the window opening it, getting ready to jump onto the roof of the other building. He swears he hears the door opening, as he moves through the air and lands rolling back onto his feet on the building, double checks his phone is in his pocket and sprints away, looking behind him from time to time to see if he's being followed.

He slows down once he's in park, were he sees kids run and play, laughing, while he's miserable. He takes his phone out and without looking dials a number. The line clicks as he hears Jay's panicked voice "Dick are you okay? Are you still with black mask" jay's voice growls his name out. It makes dick flinch but he feels a chuckle burst out from him. "I'm fine little wing" he smiles to himself, now he's fine, he got to hear little wings voice and of course he'll be fine. He ignores the leftover taste of bile on his tongue "Good news i got out" "ha prick is dumber than we thought, where are you then, so that we can meet up with you" "gotham park i think" dick answers back looking around, it's fine you aren't being followed "alright we'll be there in five" the line clicks off. 

Dick finds a bench and sags down, hissing from the pain radiating from his lower half. Taking a deep breath he tries to focus on the fact that he'll be back with his family soon. He never wants to leave them ever again.

——————————————————

Of course the boy can run as much as he wants. The thing is, Wherever, whoever, he'll be with, roman will have forever have made an impact on his life.

He'll forever be his birdy, his sweetheat, his baby boy, his slut. The thoughts makes him grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you thought,was bad,horrid, alright. 
> 
> Also i might just make a small follow up part, where dick gets a break. In a way to get ny beta reader to stop cursing me out.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you can expect the next one soon :)


End file.
